Finding Her
by believexinxyou
Summary: If life has taught me anything, it's if you run into some one in the middle of the street, and they try to help you. Run away like the crazy person you are. Even if that person is James Sirius Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

(No P.O.V)

Annabelle Powell sat behind the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Today was a slow day. Since it was a Wednesday, all of the children were at Hogwarts. Along with Mr. Longbottom. So that only left Mrs. Longbottom and Annabelle.

Since there were only a few people in the place, Annabelle was hoping Mrs. Longbottom would let her leave early. Like she did on most Wednesdays. She always had a feel to tell if it was going to be a busy day or not.

Annabelle only worked on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday from Eleven (When the bar opened) till four. But someone times on Saturdays, she would leave at four, maybe to drop something at home, or get something to eat, then she would come back to help the Longbottom's. Anna always felt bad about letting work probably the busiest time at the bar, alone. Also just after Mr. Longbottom worked many hours, just to come back to more work. She was too nice to just leave.

Anna was one of Mr. Longbottom's favourite students. Which helped her get this job. She was always good a Herbology.

Being at the top of her classes in Herbology, Potions, and Charms helped her a lot with being accepted and studies in becoming a healer.

Since she only worked part time at the Leaky Cauldron. She spent the rest of her time as a trainee healer. Working at St. Mungo's on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and sometimes on Sunday Afternoon when she wasn't working for the Longbottom's.

"Anna! Why don't you go home dear? Neville can help me when he comes back from work. If I need it, that is." Mrs. Longbottom said, breaking Annabelle out of out a trance.

"Are you sure Mrs. L-" Mrs. Longbottom sent a glare to Anna. "Sorry, uh, Hannah? I can stay for a little bit longer. If you want."

But Anna didn't want to. But that's not the way her parents raised her to act. Being muggle born, she was raised with different things then Wizard children did. But they were all raised with the same manners, Some just not choose to use it.

"Yes Darling, Now go. I know you have a test tomorrow that you need to study for. And Knowing you, your would feel safer if you had more time to study, even if you don't need it."

The woman knew her like a book, no need to argue with that. Anna let out a breath. A breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank's Hannah! You're the best!"

As soon as she said that, she kissed Hannah's cheek, and was out the door. Leaving Hannah shaking her head with a big smile on her face.

Once she was out the door, she was on her way to her flat. Which was just across the street. Literally 30 steps away from the Bar. She pulled her green Pea Coat closer to her chest, as the winter weather hit her full on.

Since the wind was blowing everywhere, it made her long brown hair fly everywhere. She couldn't really see where she was going. Which lead her to run into _him_.

SMACK!

She landed on her bum, sore from the hard cement.

"Oh! Someone with a really hot accent exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you! I wasn't pay-"

"No, it's ok." She interrupted the stranger. "My fault." She looked up to drown in the greenest eyes she's ever seen. A boy, no. A man stood in front of her, his green eyes and messy brown hair made him even more stunning. But he was familiar...

"I,I have to, Uh, go." She mumbled, letting him puller her up. She swung her bag onto her back, and mumbled a apology and 'Thanks' and soon she turned around and practically ran. Leaving the idea of going to her flat behind.

"Wait!" She heard him shout as she sped away. She just raced to St. Mungo`s. The only place she could think of. Thinking about the hot man with green eyes and messy brown hair.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Here's the second chapter! And to the person who was confused, she did graduate from Hogwarts **

(Annabelle's POV)

"So you just said 'Gotta Go!' and just left a really hot guy? YOU GIT! Have I taught you nothing?"

Yeah, that girl I'm talking to is my best friend. Love you too.

"Well, I, ugh. I didn't really say _exactly_ that. I just said I had to go and ran off." I looked away. Ever since _he _(I shivered just thinking about him, ugh.) came into my life, then left it so suddenly, I haven't really been the same. Definitely around guys.

"So you left hit there? You're a bloody idiot." Geez, thanks. "Just get over Brad, he's an ass anyway. Who says he should affect your life now?" I could of sworn I heard her mumble 'ass' under her breath.

I bet you're wondering 'Who is this Brad that they are, oh so lovely talking about. It's a long and traumatizi- well, maybe not traumatizing but, you get it right? Terrible story that I don't really want to get into, just yet.

But, anyway. I would like to introduce you to my lovely best friend, Cheyenne Khan. But, more importantly, the four famous words of Cheyenne Khan. You might hear this a lot kids.

'You're a bloody idiot.'

Yep, love you too.

"All I'm saying" She continued, as she bit into her chocolate frog, and pulling out her trading card. I swear she's addicted to those things. "You could of listened to what he had to say, you never know. He may had asked you to dinner. You're nineteen! Live a little! Even if he just asked you directions, you just ran into a very hot man. Which doesn't happen a lot, just so you kno- HEY! LOOK! I got Harry Potter!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes as she stared at the moving picture of the world famous, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killer.

She's addicted to this stuff, and I'm not kidding. The chocolate cards, old quidditch jerseys, and signed things. She lives for it. I swear. She has a signed napkin from some quidditch play she met in the Leaky Caldron while visiting me. Someone in Puddle- uh. What's it called? Puddlecream? Puddlemere? I don't know.

"Chey, how many Harry Potter trading cards do you have? Twenty? Thirty? Fo-" I was rudely interrupted when she found out that I was right.

"Oi! Shut it! And it's thirty-five." She mumbled the last part. The floor seemed to look very interesting right now to her. I wonder why she is staring to intensely at it? Hm..

"Ladies, I need a fil- Annie? What are you doing here? It's your day off!" Turning around, Nurse Smizt stood there, white cloak and all. Ah, my boss.

Well, what could I say? I ran into a extreamly hot man, and I needed to tell Cheyenne about it? I wasn't just about to tell my boss that I was just like a hormonal teenage girl. So, I lied.

"I wanted to know if, uh, there was any more homework or study sheets you could give me for the exam tomorrow! Yeah! I finished the stuff you gave me." Which was true. I did finish the stuff she gave me. But I wasn't really looking for homework.

Damn you teenage hormones.

So.. Pleasesaynopleasesaynoplease saynopleasesaynopleasesaynop lea-

"Sure I have stuff for you! Be right back!" Nurse Smizt say cheerfully, and walked off. Just to get the stuff that would take up my entire night. Great.

Well, shit.

With a cough 'Nerd' cough from Cheyenne, A elbow going into Cheyenne's shoulder, a 'OW' from Cheyenne, and more homework (NOOOOOO), I started home. Hoping that I would see the mystery boy with green eyes, again.

**So! Tell me what you think! I almost have to next chapter finished, so once this one is posted, I'll probably try to validate the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**BYE! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter took forever to get up.**

**Anyway, here's a long one! **

Since I spent the night studying, I didn't get much time to myself. Like usual. It's not that I don't have friends! I do. But with the studying I do, and the job or jobs, sorta, I have, I don't have much time.

"So you're coming to the Quidditch game tonight? The one with Puddlemere United vs. Kenmare Kestrels?" Cheyenne asked, leaning over the receptionist's table.

Cheyenne wasn't much of a healer. She can't really deal with blood, at all. I don't really understand why she came to work at a hospital at all.

"So, are you coming?"

There are a few things I have learned over the years.

1. Never eat a whole tub of chocolate Ice Cream in one sitting

2. I don't need to prove to anyone to be happy

3. Nothing good ever happens after 2:00 AM (HIMYM reference)

4. Things happen for a reason

And finally, 5. Never go to a game with Cheyenne. No matter what game. When it comes from Quidditch to Uno, a muggle card game, she will scream her head off, and most likely turn you death.

So..

"I don't know." I mumbled. I actually like my hearing, and I want to keep it.

"WHAT! Annabelle! You promised-"

"I don't reca-"

"- you told me. 'One day Cheyenne, I will go to a ga-"

"- when would I ever agree to go to a game with y-"

"- Just please, everyone's going! Taylor, Nina, Jack, Albus, Ja-"

"Doesn't mean that I- wait... I get it now! You want me to go so I can set you up with Albus!"

A blush crept up on her cheeks, and oh look at that! The floor was suddenly interesting to her again.

"Well," She started, still looking at the floor. "I, er, just wanted to see the game, and ugh.. If Albus happens to be there, you or Jack can introduce us." Jack was Cheyenne's older brother. He works with Albus. And since I was same year, Gryffindor with Albus, and Cheyenne was same year, Slytherin, she wasn't really friends with him. I wasn't really friends with him either but, it's not like we were enemies. He's nice.

Anyway, since Jack and Albus work together, at the ministry and Aurors, Jack was able to score tickets off of Albus. Who just so happens to have nine tickets, one for all of outs friends including himself. Hm..

Taylor, Nina, Dom, and Rose were friends from Hogwarts. Since we only graduated last year, none of us were really that far into our jobs.

Taylor Sprints was one of my best friends. Besides, Cheyenne of course. (There I said it Cheyenne! DON'T HIT ME!) With long curly dirty blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, she could almost get away with ANYTHING! Especially when it comes to boys.

Taylor and I, well, were never really good friends when we were in Hogwarts. Until our seventh year. Since she was in Slytherin, and i was in Gryffindor, we weren't supposed to get along (but I still got along with Cheyenne, weirdly enough). Being reverie teams, and all.

But in seventh year, she needed tutoring in charms. And since professor Flitwick (How he's still alive, I will never know.) is in Ravenclaw, he didn't really care about Gryffindor/Slytherin battle. So I was, apparently, the _only_ person who could tutor her.

Also she was a total bitch and slut from year three to six. I have no clue what happened the summer before seventh year.

I don't think I even want to know.

Then, there is Nina Rednife.

Oh Nina.

After her mother died in our third year, she was made co-manager of a store her mother owned in Dragion Alley.

Yep, you heard me. A 13 year old year old was made a manger.

Have fun with the taxes Nina!

Anyway, before her mother's death, she used to go to Beauxbatons, in France. Since her mother went there, she wanted her daughter to follow her steps.

When her mother died, at a bank when it was being robbed- wait, you've never heard that story?! It was all over the News! Witch Weekly, and all of the other ones.

Oh right, anyway...

After her mother died, she want to go live closer to her dad, to help with her siblings and went to Hogwarts.

Funny thing is, her 18th birthday present from her father was to be full manager of the store.

Nice present.

On to the Weasley family. There is Dom, Rose, Dominique and Rose Weasley. Dom first. Since she was part of the big Weasley family, it wasn't a shock that she had strawberry blonde hair, and freckles. Blond from her mother, red from her father. A pure mixture.

She was my second friend from Hogwarts. When I frist got to the platform, being a very confused 11 year old muggle born wizzard, I had no clue where platform 9 and 3/4 was. Then I met her. Since my mother was at work, and my father really couldn't care less about me, I was lucky to get a ride from him.

He wasn't the nicest person in the world.

Anyway, most of the Weasley/Potter crew was there, James Potter and his family was there, if I can recall. Since I was muggle born, I didn't understand why there was so many people staring at them. I found out later that James was a year older than me, so I didn't see him much, only when he came to talk to Albus.

Victoire Weasley was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts, so she was there for Dom, probably didn't even know I existed till She became Head Girl, and when I was in third year and I fell down the stairs(Yeah, did I tell you I was a little clumsy) and she took me to the hospital wing. I broke my arm and my nose, and got a black eye, but that's not the point.

Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Dominique Weasley were going into first year with me, and they were the only people who were nice enough to talk to me. Probably because I was one of the only people who didn't stare at them, and didn't know them.

*Flashback*

I just watched as a big redheaded family walked through the train station. I slowly followed behind them, hoping they were going to the same place I was. Seeing as one of them was holding an owl cage, I think I had a good chance that I was right.

They stopped in front of a wall in between platform 9 and 10.

"Ok, Vic, show these young ones how it's done." A tall man with bright red hair, and green eyes had his arms around a beautiful tall woman, with straight blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He smiled at a girl, who is probably fifteen or sixteen, I couldn't tell. She grabbed a trolley, brushed her strawberry blonde hair back, and pushed the trolley through the wall.

Wait, what?

Did she just walk through a wall?

Or am I seeing things?

Wait no, a boy with really messy brown hair just walked through the wall too.

I'm not losing my mind am I?

Wait! Didn't anyone else notice those people who ran through a wall? I looked around to try to find someone who looked shocked as I am, but no.

Nope, just me.

Oh dear lord, I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOS-

"Oh dear! sweetie do you need help?"

I looked up to see the woman again, the one who was wrapped in the man's arms. Up close she looked older then she did far away. But she was still gorgeous. Beside her was a girl about my age. She was beautiful too.

What is with this family?

Anyway, She had straight red hair, unlike her mother, it was red, and unlike her father, it was actually tamed. she has sparkling blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. Her smile was huge, and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well, I, Um. I don't really know where to go. Something about platform 9 and 3/4.." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes.

"Don't worry dear. I'm Fleur and this is my daughter, Dominique. She's going into first year at Hogwarts, are you?" Smiled and placed her hand on the small of my back. She directed us to the wall, where the last of the Redheaded family were entering.

"Uh, first year. " I mumbled. "I'm Annabelle." While she continued to chat away, I just stared at the wall. Watching people run right through it. I gulped.

Would it work for me? What if I run and I just bang onto the wall? What if/

"So, have you done this before?" Dom, or.. Crap, did I already forget her name? Oh well.. Her mother asked. I shook my head.

Have I ever ran straight into a wall?

No.

Did I want to run straight into a wall.?

No.

She chuckled and push Dom. "You go first, my dear. Show her how it's done."

Dom gave me a sympathetic smile and aimed her trolley at the wall.

Then she ran, straight into the wall.

And went completely through it.

If you lady, who I have just met, is expecting me to do that. You are insane.

"In you go, darling." SHe said, nudging me. "Don't want to be late on your first day, now do you?" She smiled and positioned my trolley and few feet away from my platform 9 and 3/4.

She gave me a little shove, and I was off.

Running straight into a wall.

And I ran straight through it.

Thank god.

I looked around, it was packed. Parents saying goodbye to their children, friends hugged and squealing to eachother about how its been so long. When realistically, it's probably only been two months tops.

Then I saw the huge red head family again. Each of them hugging each other goodbye. I specifically watched as a man (Red hair, figures?) and a woman ( one of the few brunettes) hugging a small redheaded girl. The woman looked like she was going to cry, while the man's eyes were filled with pride.

I wish I had that.

"I'm sorry about that." I turned around to see Dom(It is Dom, right?). "My mom." She continued after seeing my confused look. "She's not normally like that, forward." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

I smiled back.

"Come on, let's try to find seats." She grabbed her trunk, and I grabbed mine. She started to walk towards the train. "I have an older sister who talks about Hogwarts all the time. So do my older cousins." She pointed her head towards the family everyone was staring at. Now I was totally confused. What was with the staring. Hasn't anyone told these people that staring was rude?

She took me to one of the rooms on the train, and we just talked.

Her older sister, Victoire, is going into fifth year, and is a prefect(Whatever that is) and is in Gryffindor.

God, I'm so confused.

"I need to be in Gryffindor. It's a family tradition. She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling.

Right as she was about to continue, the compartment door opened, and a redheaded girl, who looked quite a bit like Dom.

"Do you mind if we sit in here with you, Dom? All of the other compartments are full." She smiled. A group of people stood behind her.

"Yeah sure." Dom said, looking at her nails. "Oh and This is Annebelle! Annebelle, this is Rose and the rest of my family."

The whole family behind Rose was all red heads, with the exception of one. Who did have the same eyes as Rose. And was quite good looking.

"Rose, I'm going to find James." The boy with brown hair said. He smiled, showing his dimples.

Damn.

"Yeah sure Al. See you soon." Soon enough 'Al' walked away to find someone names 'James'.

They all sat down and introduced each other.

"I'm Rose." The Redhead girl said. The one who was talking to Dom earlier. Her chocolate eyes and the freckled on her face made her look younger that she really was.

"I'm Roxan-"

A loud bang come from outside the compartment. All our heads turn towards the door, as if some creepy monster was going to charge in.

Please god, don't let that happen.

"FRED! FRED WEASLEY YOU COMPLETE ASSWHOLE! IN THE GREAT NAME OF GODRICK GRYFFINDOR. GET. BACK. HERE!" You could hear a girl yell from all the way down the train hall.

Soon enough the compatment door opened, and tall, bulky, dark haired boy came running in, huffing and puffing.

"Hide me!" He whispered, and jumped on Roxanne.

'Wait, wha-" Stated Roxanne.

A girl, with flaming red hair, flushed cheeks and a bloody nose came running in. Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed into slits. You could just tell by the way she looked, she was pissed off.

"FRED. I. AM. GOING. TO. KIL- Oh Hey Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes. She mumbled a hey as the girl continued to talk. "Guess what! I got ANOTHER chocolate card! And it was Harry Potter Again!" Then, all of a sudden, her hair turned purple.

Woah, what?

"Who's Harry Potter?" I asked, genially confused.

That's when they all stared at me with shocked looked.


End file.
